


Steampunk toys

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 5k words of porn that's it that's the fanfic, A Bit of Fluff, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Some Plot, steampunk sex machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: Sir Pentious has built a magnificent sex machine and intends to use it with Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Steampunk toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ckret2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/gifts).



> This took disgusting amounts of time HOLY SHIT. I've been so anxious and down that I just couldn't write a lot, burn out from my job (cuz I write for a living and hnnnnng would not recommend) and depression being bitches, so I spent a lot of time reading radiosnake fanfiction and just making sure I can portray these two in a good dynamic. 
> 
> I proofread it like seven times and then Grammarly changed each "Pentious" to "Panties" and I'm still nervous y'all are going to read "Sir Panties" somewhere here. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a fic trade with @ckret2, I hope you like this and I hope I did justice to your radiosnake dynamic. I used some stuff I read on your fanfiction I assumed were headcanons you had lol. 
> 
> Enjoy this 5k words of porn.

"Release me, lowly fool!" A loud crash resonated through the walls of the empty palace. Alastor was trapped in some sort of stretchy ropes. The material wasn't cotton, and the damned thing was as strong as chains. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he was unable to break his bindings. 

And to make things worse, he couldn't even use his power.

The loud laugh of his enemy echoed from afar, but Alastor was sure he was closer than that. 

"There you are!" Alastor growled at the voice, fighting to keep on smiling nonetheless. Sir Pentious appeared in the monstrous machine he was using to chase the radio demon. A compact device, designed to be fast and effective. It was quite similar to an old car, but with an updated system.

"Running away like a weak sinner, Alastor. Seems like this time you couldn't defeat the power of my magnificent technology!" Pentious chirped, laughing aloud as he deactivated his device to approach the other man. 

Alastor was breathing hard against the ropes, body laying sideways on the floor. He spat a little bit of blood. "You think you can overpower me with your toys, but you're nothing without them. Your silly inventions may cause some damage, but once I heal, I'll go right back to chase you. And I'll show you what true darkness looks like." 

His voice lowered an octave, static loud around Alastor's words. But Sir Pentious only responded with a loud _"JA!_ ". He pulled a control from his suit and pressed a button, the ropes around Alastor constricted more. This made Alastor whine successfully. 

"You'll see, Radio Demon, that machines can break a mind as well as they can break bones. I've come prepared! Behold, my newest invention! And you'll be the perfect test subject!" 

Another click from the remote and a secret compartment in Pentious's vehicle opened up, revealing a new device. It was a mess of chains and gears, but the most striking part was a long pole connected to the gears. 

There was something undeniably phallic attached to it. 

"THIS-"

" _ **What in the nine circles of hell is that monstrosity you've brought?**_ " Alastor asked, genuinely scandalized. Pentious paused his speech, tongue darting out quickly as he stared at the radio demon. Then, his expression became tired, eyelids dropping and shoulders sinking. 

"Al, darling, you're breaking character." 

"Well, my apologies, but I happen to be truly concerned about the reasons that led you to design... that." 

The snake man growled, hands rubbing at his face firmly. That was it, he couldn't get into character anymore. 

So much for their little game. 

With a resigned expression, he pressed another button. The ropes constricting Alastor's body fell limp to the floor, and the Radio demon was finally able to lift himself from the ground. 

"It was designed e _ssss_ specially for your body! I studied all the anatomical implications of male pleasure and applied all the knowledge I gathered into this little beauty. Of course, I also contemplated the variations of your body, your measurements, and everything, so it's completely designed for you." Alastor crossed his arms, lifting a brow. 

"So, you designed this phallic machine for me?" 

"It's called a stimulator, and why, yes. I did it for today." 

"You designed and built this in four days, just to use it today? Well, now I feel bad for ruining the mood."

"I build blimps, Alastor, this was a fun side-project." The Radio demon walked towards the machine to inspect it, a hand on his chin. Pentious approached too, chest full of pride as Alastor examined the device. 

"Does it hurt?" He asked. The snake shook his head, voice full of confidence. 

"Not at all! I was very meticulous and made sure the size of each attachment was safe. And the functions will ease any pain you might feel." Alastor hummed as if contemplating the idea of actually trying the machine. 

A little spark of hope arose in Pentious. The snake would never force Alastor to try something he didn't like and was perfectly prepared to go home simply to cuddle with the radio demon. But still, he wanted to show Alastor just how... meticulous he had been. 

"Well..." Alastor started, and Pentious's hood lifted in expectance. "I was mentally, emotionally, and physically prepared to have sex today. So, what the hell? Let's try your monstrous phallic machine!"

"It's a stimulator!" 

***

Sir Pentious's mansion was their favorite dating spot when they weren't walking around the city, or visiting a bar with live music. The place was safely away from the most crowded parts of the pentagram, but still close enough to be accessible. 

It was quiet here, and Alastor liked it because he could hear himself. 

"You're positive it won't hurt? Not that I mind a bit of pain, just want to make sure my shadow doesn't mistake it for an attack and tries to skin you alive... again." Pentious dismissed the incident with a wave of his hand right after he finished securing Alastor's ankle to his bed-post. The radio demon was perfectly trapped, his four limbs bound. His clothes were still intact, but Sir Pentious always managed to take them off someway. 

Sometimes, the snake directly ripped them off. Alastor had yet to understand his partner's obsession with destroying his clothing. 

"Maybe a little bit of burn, but nothing you could actually mistake for an attack. Now, do relax, you're awfully tense. Are you not curious about the amazing devices I've made?" 

Alastor hummed as if thinking about his answer, but Sir Pentious didn't let him get too distracted and hovered over him for a kiss. 

Things always started with a kiss because, oddly enough, there was something that turned inside of Alastor's head whenever his partner kissed him a certain way. Pentious would lean above him and grab his chin with firm yet gentle hands. And then, he would make him open his mouth so he could stick his tongue inside, successfully dominating Alastor's. 

And for a man with such a sensitive mouth, the gesture was an absolute turn on. Really, the only things that could actually get Alastor horny always had to do with his mouth. Pentious had seen him get horny after singing a particularly passionate song, something ridiculous and adorable at the same time. 

He wrapped his tongue around the radio demon's sharp one, hands already caressing his ribs over the pinstripe suit, and lips exploring dow the column of his throat.

Then, Pentious bit Alastor's lower lip, not enough to make him bleed, just to make him hiss. 

"Now, let's take care of this, shall we?" The snake demon took the pristine suit jacket by the flap, opening it to reveal Alastor's vest and dress shirt. The Radio Demon huffed, rolling his eyes a little. 

"We need to improve this routine. Putting the undressing before the tying would spare so many of my clothes." 

Sir Pentious sank his sharp nails smoothly into the fabric and destroyed the jacket in a swift move. "Now, where is the fun in that?" 

He destroyed each one of Alastor's clothes. The vest and dress shirt became shreds of fabric, his pants were ripped in half. The only thing left intact were his shoes. Totally in the nude while his lover stood fully dressed, Alastor couldn't help a small spark of embarrassment. 

It wasn't really that he was ashamed of his body, or of being naked in front of the other man, it was just that he could see the way his vulnerability turned gears inside his lover's brain, how Pentious's eyes glistened in delight. And The radio demon felt so desired that he didn't know what else to feel. 

"Now, there are three attachments that I developed for this beauty. One is to prepare the body, the next is to destroy you, and the third one is made for aftercare, quite the easy procedure, don't you think?" 

Alastor raised a brow.

 _"Destroy_ me?"

"Ah, just a figure of speech, dear, you know I wouldn't hurt you without asking first." He leaned over Alastor once again, to kiss his lips and chin until he felt the radio demon practically melt under his ministrations. He loved being pampered and spoiled, and he gave up absolutely all of his control to let Sir Pentious do whatever he wanted. 

"Now I'm going to prepare you, darling. Relax, let me in, I promise it will feel really good." Alastor relaxed his body almost instantaneously. He trusted Pentious. If he said it would be good, then he would believe him completely. His body got lax and pliant, a slippery finger (coated already in a generous amount of lube) caressed the edges of his rim, gently. The snake demon used his fingertip to draw every little bump and crevice until the pale body opened under his ministrations and let him in. 

The process was always slow and careful, Pentious took his sweet time disarming Alastor's body, pushing through every wall and defense, and getting rid of any kind of tension. Then, when Alastor was nothing more than a rag doll on his bed, humming in content after each wave of pleasure, Sir Pentious focused on stimulating his weak spots. 

He would crook his fingers inside to press against his prostate directly from the inside, or would scissor his fingers while his thumb pressed against the sensitive patch of skin right below Alastor's sack, caressing his prostate from the outside. 

After his ministrations, Alastor's body opened easily, his limbs trembling and his legs trying to spread more, just to make more room for his lover. He sighed, face already a pretty shade of red, and Sir Pentious pulled out to move the machine. 

This monstrous disaster of gears and chains was the size of a large box, it was mounted on a table with wheels, the height was adjustable. Getting it in position was surprisingly fast, and before he could get used to the emptiness, the phallic toy was pushed carefully inside of him. 

This was a regular-sized dildo, nothing too big or strange. Alastor almost felt disappointed, he was rather used to his lover's two dicks getting inside of him, he liked the stretch. This dildo wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good. 

"This device is designed to move on its own, and the attachments are connected to a powerhouse that will activate their functions. This one is quite simple." 

Pentious pulled a lever and the machine began moving, gentle in-and-out motions fucking the dildo right into Alastor. 

"Quite simple, see?" While the machine was on, the snake pressed his hands against his lover's thighs, spreading them apart a little bit more. He caressed Alastor's legs and hips and even took his sweet time pinching his nipples. 

Alastor's body bent wonderfully under his touch, muscles relaxed as he simply took whatever his lover wanted to give him. The motions of the dildo were slow, gentle, he felt his body sinking under layer after layer of comfort and pleasure. 

_However._

"Good?" Pentious asked, taking his mouth off Alastor's chest to kiss his jawline. 

"Good." The radio demon confirmed, "but I'd rather have yours." 

Sir Pentious allowed himself to smile, his lips finding Alastor's immediately. 

"I'm flattered darling, but I'm afraid this has certain advantages I simply cannot offer." Alastor hummed at this, right against his lover's mouth. He disagreed. Whenever he was on the receiving end, Pentious managed to wreck him in the best way with those two wonderful cocks. It was rough and satisfying, and Alastor felt like every nerve in his body was stripped of control. 

Now, the waves of pleasure were gentle, the toy massaged his insides almost lovingly, stretching him barely and making sure he was lax and pliant. The small strokes against his prostate hardly made his breath hitch. It wasn't hitting it dead on, simply teasing. He could feel a tingling sensation spreading down his belly. 

"I'd rather have you," Alastor said again, breathy. "Take it out and get inside me." He demanded then, lifting one shoulder and smiling almost innocently, then, his radio signal played loudly a very cheesy Michael Bublé song, 

**_Other dancers may be on the floor_ **

**_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_ **

**_Only you have that magic technique_ **

**_When we sway I go weak_ **

Sir Pentious couldn't hold back a giggle but shook his head. "None of that sass, darling, don't make me punish you." 

_"Punish me."_ Alastor purred, and then his broadcasting played an _'Uhh"_ sound effect. Sir Pentious took his lover's legs a pulled a little bit, getting him closer to the machine so the dildo would go deeper each time it fucked into Alastor. This successfully shut him up for a bit. 

The toy was finally hitting his prostate dead-on, and despite the slow motion fo the machine, it finally helped build up his first orgasm. 

It happened slowly, muscles tensing and tensing until he was right on the verge, then his lover's hand was around his dick to help him finish. It was good, quick, and less breathtaking than other times, but still left his body feeling tingly. 

***

The new attachment was definitely not what Alastor was expecting. If anything, it didn't look like something he would put inside of him. At all.

He would describe it as a weird, bumpy hook with a round, swollen head. The girth was reasonable, but Alastor didn't know how Sir Pentious would work that shape inside of him. 

"This one I spent the most time designing and building. It's made specifically for you, darling."

"I fail to see how that thing is going to even get inside." 

"Oh, don't worry." His lover had finished replacing the toy in the machine and was, once more, pushing the wheeled table near the bed, right between Alastor's legs. 

The victorian overlord poured a generous amount of lube onto the toy, and then used his fingers to coat Alastor's insides once again. Finally, he thrust the new toy slowly, allowing the radio demon's inside to accommodate the shape. 

Alastor wiggled his hips a bit, this was decidedly strange. 

"Is it supposed to feel like I'm constipated?" 

"Don't make me gag you, darling." 

"I'm just so curious. I'm the radio demon, you know? Can't just pass the opportunity for an interview!" Alastor chirped, and his lover finally retreated to behold his perfect work. He was rather proud of this toy. 

"I wouldn't be so cocky, now, Alastor. In a moment you'll wish you could shut up." He warned, hand on the lever. 

"Darling, how many years has it been? You should know by now that I just never shut up, nor I ever want to shut up." 

"We'll see about that." Sir Pentious pulled the lever, and the machine was finally activated. 

Alastor's muscles tensed up immediately, his usual expression of amusement was soon replaced by a mix of horror, shock, and pleasure. While the new attachment had a different shape, certainly less phallic than the other one, it was perfectly designed to reach a place inside that made his thighs shiver. 

And it was vibrating ever so slightly. 

"This is..." He spoke, and the moment the sound came out of his mouth, the vibrations turned up violently. This successfully forced a breathy whine out of him, and the toy vibrated again. "This is reacting to my radio signal, to my voice," he said, static growing louder and, in consequence, vibrations growing stronger inside of him. 

He lifted his hips a bit, his thighs were trying to press together, maybe a weak attempt to shield his body from the overwhelming sensations. However, Pentious placed gentle hands over his legs and forced him to open them. Then, he grabbed the toy that was softly buzzing inside Alastor, and pressed harder, sinking it even deeper. 

The damned thing was vibrating hard against his abused prostate. The bundle of nerves was already raw and swollen, overstimulated from the previous toy. 

Alastor understood then. Pentious had said that the previous toy was for preparation. 

A loud alarm noise came out of him, his radio signal picking on different sound effects to reflect the absolute desperation he was feeling as this new attachment violated the most sensitive part in him with hard vibrations. The swollen head of the toy was making sure it was stimulating him dead on. 

"There, I told you, I was _really careful_ while designing this. It's going to vibrate harder as you get louder. And we both know just how much you love using that voice, dear." 

The loud _RING!_ of a bank alarm filled suddenly the room, and Alastor's thin figure arched off the bed. The toy was vibrating harder, mercilessly stimulating that bundle of nerves inside him that was already so sensitive. His head fell back as his voice came out at higher volume, and the toy vibrated even more. 

"Try humming your lovely song from before, you love music." The victorian overlord caressed one of Alastor's calves with his hand, then used both to gently massage the inner face of his skinny thighs. Alastor's only response was a head-shake. He refused to speak, if he did, the vibrations would turn even higher. 

"But, darling, you were being so talkative a moment ago! Did _SSS_ Something happen?" He grabbed the base of the toy again, just to push it deeper once more. When it was in position, Pentious went back to his machine, turning on the powerhouse to let it fuck the toy right against the sweet spot inside of Alastor's body. 

The reward came instantly. The machine used a set of gears to make the attachment move, a simple in and out motion that would stuff his lover's body with the toys he designed. The interesting part of the machine was the toys. 

Alastor tried to mute his broadcasting, force his static to lower so he could get a moment of rest, let the stimulation fade away before it could build up once more, but the slightly hook-shaped head of this new toy was rubbing right against the small spot, sinking into his inner walls as if trying to come out of his belly. 

Pentious surely made the toy this way to bask in the fantasy of Alastor being stuffed so deep, he could feel it marking against the skin of his forever empty stomach, and somehow the idea made Alastor shiver. 

"Wait..." After long minutes of trying to find solace, lifting his hips and trying to stop making noise, Alastor's body was trembling, voice being forced out of his throat by each delicious wave of pleasure. He felt his breath failing, his chest burning with how hard he was breathing. "Too much, too much!" Alastor slurred, almost shamefully. 

At this, Sir Pentious approached and bent his body to cover Alastor's torso. He took his chin in his hand to make him look up. "You have your safe word, you remember that, right?" Despite his commanding tone, Alastor could perfectly see the little hints of concern in the snake's eyes. He was actually trying to make sure Alastor still remembered his safe word and was giving him this moment to say it, or clarify if he couldn't remember. 

Ah, the Radio Demon almost could feel a bit of silly warmth, but it died down soon, buried in the pleasure. All Alastor could do was nod, he could remember the word: "Podcaster", because it could perfectly wipe away any horniness he could be feeling and replace it with disgust. 

"Good, then you know what to do if it really is too much." After his nod, the other man leaned in to kiss him once again, drinking the moans Alastor could no longer hold inside of his body. Pentious grabbed his partner's hips with both hands as the kiss ended, and forced him to elevate them just a bit more. 

The change on the angle made Alastor cry out loudly, hands pulling against the restraints. The toy had been fucking him at the right angle since the beginning, but now the small hook was just pressing right against his prostate.

His eyes unfocused while his voice came out an octave higher than before, brows furrowing and ears flat. The heat pooling below his navel was going to burn him, the tension growing impossibly. He was going to come like this, untouched, he could feel his balls throbbing, his loins burning. 

"Look at you, darling, such a magnificent display. True a one-man-show for-..." Pentious's words were cut off by the loud noise of wood breaking. Alastor had pulled his hands with enough force to simply break yet another bed. The exquisitely wood carved headboard fell apart, and Alastor finally pressed his hands to his mouth, trying to quiet himself already, all muscles tense with the devastating pleasure. 

Louder alarm noises were being broadcasted by his natural walking-radio-tower powers until a long ambulance siren made him roll his eyes back and press his feet to the mattress, spit-stained hands leaving his face to fist at the sheets with force. A chain of especially noisy cries of pleasure left his throat as a single, long, delicious rope of semen came out of his tip and landed on his stomach. 

The noise died down, but the light vibration was still stimulating Alastor's sated body, small spurts of clear liquid were oozing out of his cock with each little push of the toy against his insides. 

Pentious only pulled the toy out when Alastor started hiccuping and whimpering, he was shaking and hyperventilating, face so red it almost competed with his hair. The snake man could swear he saw the smallest trace of tears attempting to fall from the radio demon's eyes. 

Sir Pentious was careful when removing this toy, pushing his machine a little bit farther from Alastor to allow him some space. The Radio Demon was still shaking, some traces of the broken wood were attached to his hair, and his chest was rising frantically with his hard breathing. 

Still, this wasn't the end. With a ritual-like meticulousness, Sir Pentious detached the toy from his machine, placing it back to its box along with the previous one. Next, he pulled out the third and final attachment. 

"Now that I've taken care of that attitude of yours, let us move onto the final one." 

For Alastor, those few seconds Pentious took to modify his machine were rest enough, and finally, he managed to laugh weakly at his words. "I can't anymore..." he purred, using his now free hands to pick little wood splinters from his hair. Sir Pentious didn't let this stop him, and he still pulled the final toy. 

"Are you sure you don't want to at least try it a little?" 

The shape was, once again, positively phallic, but it wasn't exactly cock-like. This was, almost, like a severed tentacle. Paying more attention, Alastor noticed that it was covered in some sort of very small nubs, and this made him quiver in anticipation and purr. 

The snake demon re-arranged the machine all over again, and pushed it closer, right between Alastor's inviting legs. Still, he didn't do anything more with it. Instead, Sir Pentious crawled over the Radio Demon to kiss him once more, and Alastor's pliant body allowed him to simply guide their tongues as they intertwined together. 

Since his hands were finally free, Alastor could throw them around his lover's neck to keep him close, deepening the kiss easily. His whole body was completely relaxed, limbs light and skin tingling with the aftermath of his orgasm. 

The victorian overlord could feel how his lover's whole body was almost melting against his sheets, completely relaxed and sexed-up after so much stimulation. Growling, he repressed the urge to rut his hips against his lover. It could wait. 

"I can't promise I won't pass out..." 

"I'll stop if you do." A final kiss and Pentious was forcing open Alastor's relaxed legs, making him bend them a little so he could pour a bit more lube over his already lax opening. He placed the toy carefully and pushed it right inside of the Radio Demon with the same care despite his body being perfectly welcoming. 

This toy was a bit of a creative design of his. Pentious had been inspired by his lover's trustworthy pets to build it. Not only was it shaped like one of Alastor's shadow tentacles, but it was also covered in countless small bumps. 

The texture alone was already causing the deer man's eyes to close a little bit, a cloud of pleasure already covering his sight. But then, Pentious turned on the machine, and the tentacle moved, swirling and rotating just like a living limb. 

"O-oh..." Alastor couldn't hold back a surprised moan. He would have to give a standing ovation to his lover when this was finished, because he had truly outdone himself. Alastor could hardly believe he built this machine in four days. 

"Good boy, open your legs and allow it to work its magic." The severe tone of Sir Pentious voice had an instant effect. Alastor allowed his back and shoulders to relax, rested his arms comfortably on the bed, and lifted his hips to allow the toy deeper inside. 

"Are you ready to decide which one of these marvelous designs of mine is your favorite?" While the machine was fucking Alastor at a slow pace, simply pleasuring his body from the inside with precise movements, Sir Pentious approached his lover once more. His strong hand gripped hard at Alastor's chin and forced him to look up, then he pushed his thumb right inside of his mouth, caressing the sharp edges of his teeth. Soon enough, Alastor took the digit inside to suck and lick. 

"My darling, _you really aren't satisfied until there's something in your mouth_ , am I right?" 

The toy inside wasn't overwhelming his body as the last one did, it was simply caressing his sensitive insides, hitting the right spots to keep him high on the lingering pleasure. This meant that he could indulge himself and be cocky once again. He opened his mouth to show his tongue, an almost childish sign, but that Pentious understood perfectly. 

He positioned himself near Alastor and allowed the radio demon to take both of his cocks. The sensation was glorious after the long wait, and despite his lover's caresses being decidedly soft and lazy, he knew he wouldn't last. 

Alastor didn't waste his time and took one of Sir Pentiou's cocks into his mouth, sucking it slowly into his throat until his nose was right at the base. His fist was around the other one, pumping it with the same tired pace. 

Oversensitive as he was, his next orgasm didn't take long. It came in waves, gentle pulls of pleasure tightening the knot in his stomach until he was moaning around Sir Pentious cock, his hand jerking him off faster than before, trying to release some of the building pressure through that. 

The mechanic appendage was massaging his abused body from the inside almost lovingly, so Alastor didn't notice his climax approaching until he was there, on the edge, body too tired to hold back, but too empty to give anything else. 

While his orgasm was building in stronger waves, curling inside of his belly and forcing his back to arch, Sir Pentious grabbed his head with both hands and forced his cock all the way inside. Alastor couldn't help coughing, or whining. His mouth was sensitive, and his lover fucked it with such abandon that Alastor had to put a hand on his hip, just to push him in case it really became too much. 

It was never too much, Pentious always managed to stop at his limits. He made Alastor feel utterly debauched and under his control, but always in a good way. 

The gentle waves of pleasure overwhelmed his body, and soon he was coming again, tensing every muscle and then relaxing. The previous toy had successfully milked him empty, so he truly couldn't give Pentious anymore. His cock twitched weakly a couple of times, small spurts of clear liquid oozing outside, that was all that was left in him. However, inside he was collapsing, the pleasure so intense it rendered incoherent and non-verbal for a moment. 

And still, the stimulation didn't stop, it kept punishing his body. 

He passed out. It felt like a blink, but one minute he had one of his lover's cocks inside his mouth and a toy doing wonders in his ass, and the next he was tucked in bed, clean and rested. Sir Pentious was by his side, perfectly put together and with a cup of tea in his hand. 

"You're awake! Goodness, for a moment I thought I killed you there. How are you feeling?" 

"lightheaded." Alastor couldn't quite remember the last moments of their intercourse, or if Pentious had actually finished, but he felt so relaxed and at peace that he didn't want to ask. 

Of course, he would make sure his lover was satisfied, just later. 

"We can say my stimulator was a success, now, can't we?" Sitting on the bed, the snake demon passed his own cup of tea towards Alastor, who accepted the warm drink happily. The rich taste of black tea was welcomed, and only then he realized who utterly dry his mouth was. 

"Hmmm, I can't believe you built that in only four days. You never cease to amaze me, dear." Sir Pentious offered a warm smile, one of those genuine, lovesick gestures that made Alastor's dead heart skip a beat. 

"Well, I built it for you. " A choir of moved _'aaaaaaw!'s_ came directly from the Radio Demon. Sir Pentious laughed and took back the now empty teacup. He would make a proper dinner for Alastor, and bring actual water, he needed it. 

The radio demon sighed and collapsed back on the bed, nesting inside a disaster of soft bedsheets. He felt warm, satisfied, and content. 

"I hope you had your fill too, however, since I do not think we'll be using your marvelous phallic machine for a while. My legs are still shaking." 

Sir Pentious answered with faux exasperation, his voice so loud Alastor could hear him all the way from the hallway. 

"It's a stimulator!" 


End file.
